Los 7 Pecados Capitales
by KageSekai
Summary: Hace ya mucho tiempo, en el gran Imperio de Fiore, una organización se formo, tomando a los 7 mejores guerreros de todo el continente, esos héroes fueron recordados por sus grandes hazañas, pero marcados personalmente por un pecado, 7 pecados, pero debido a algo, fueron acusados y traicionados, es ahora que las princesas del reino, va en búsqueda de esos 7 caballeros.
1. Chapter 1

_**Título.- Los 7 Pecadores.**_

 _ **Fic: Fairy Tail x Nanatsu no Taizan puede contar con personajes de otros animes/mangas/videojuegos/Cómic´s.**_

 _ **Resumen: Hace ya mucho tiempo, en el gran Imperio de Fiore, una organización se formo, tomando a los 7 mejores guerreros de todo el continente, esos héroes fueron recordados por sus grandes hazañas, pero marcados personalmente por un pecado, 7 pecados, pero debido a algo, fueron acusados y traicionados, es ahora que las princesas del reino, ven en búsqueda de esos 7 caballeros y salvar su hogar.**_

* * *

Hace mucho tiempo, en las lejanas y vivas tierras de Fiore, lugar que portaba una inmensa cantidad de tierras bajo su protección y su poder, el cual es gobernado por un benevolente rey, que a su vez, era protegido por un servicial caballero, el cual poseía el nombre de **[Gran Caballero Sacro]** y esta persona entrenaba a los caballeros sagrados de todo Fiore, pero no estaba solo, pues la otra persona que protegía al rey era el **[Mago Santo]** , un mago con un poder invencible, quien entrenaba a los caballeros y magos para que fueran capaces de usar magia o los que podían.

Pero en ese tiempo, una guerra se desato entre el cielo y el infierno, que tuvo lugar en la tierra, manchando a la sagrada tierra de donde los caballeros nacían y morían, demonios, druidas, elfos, ogros, demonios, ángeles, humanos, caídos, dragones, hadas, etc., etc., muchas criaturas peleaban de un bando o del otro, buscando que un solo lado se llevara la victoria.

La guerra continuo, durante más de 120 años, hasta que la humanidad consiguió la victoria.

Pero no todas las razas estaban de acuerdo con eso.

Durante las próximas generaciones, el mundo quedo en suma paz y tranquilidad, pero las batallas no cesaban del todo, por lo tanto, los caballeros seguían peleando, contando con diversos grupos para apoyarse.

Hasta que, en los años más violentos, 7 seres vivos, llegaron a lo más alto del poder, 7 seres que dejaron atrás a todas las demás personas de sus razas y cada uno, marcado con un pecado capital.

El dragón de la ira, el león del orgullo, la serpiente de la envidia, el zorro de la codicia, el oso de la pereza, el jabalí de la gula y la cabra de la lujuria.

Esos 7 pecados fueron dados a los 7 grandes guerreros del reino de Fiore.

Pero hace 10 años... fueron acusados de traición.

Debido a la muerte del **[Gran Caballero Sacro]** , se le acuso a los 7 pecados de tal acto, por lo que, los caballeros fueron a pelear para cazarlos, en una batalla de 4 días, donde... _Los caballeros sacros de Fiore, terminaron muertos._

Pero ahora, un gran mal esta por acabar con Fiore y las únicas personas capaces de hacer algo, son los 7 pecados capitales.

Ahora, una de las princesas del reino, hará toso lo posible, para encontrar a los 7 pecados y salvar a su reino.

* * *

 ** _Y eh aquí el prologo de esta nueva serie que he creado._**

 ** _Para explicar este fic, es sencillo, es básicamente la trama de Nanatsu no Taizan y un poco que inventare yo mismo, pero los personajes no son del mismo, en realidad, son diversos personajes y ahora diré esto de ante mano._**

 _ **Ahora aclarare que los 7 pecados capitales son de otro anime, pero en si, la mayoría de personajes del fic, serán de Fairy Tail, pero no todos, algunos serán de otros animes, como 6 de los 7 pecados, aunque me imagino que más de uno ya sabe quien es y que pecado representa ese mago, los otros 6 deberán ser un misterio.**_

 _ **También revelare que pase a que ya tengo casi toda la historia, aún me falta un solo personaje para tomar el lugar de un pecado, pero antes de que el pecado aparezca, ya debo de saber que personaje sera, en cualquier casó, espero que disfruten del fic.**_

 ** _Diría más cosas, pero eso sería revelar cosas que diré en el 1er capítulo, así que, no diré más por ahora._**

 ** _Sin más que decir..._**

 ** _Nos leemos luego..._**

 ** _Dejen un Review._**


	2. Chapter 2

Review:

 **Miguel Puente de Jesus:** Me alegra saber que te ha gustado el prólogo de esta nueva serie.

 **Luis Night Dragon:** Pues eh aquí tus posibles respuestas.

 **Joker Jojo 88:** Pues lo sabrás en este capítulo y me alegra saber que te gusto la historia.

 **Nightmare Darck:** Me alegra saber que esta y mis otras historias te son interesantes.

 **Sumoner Dante:** Pues eh aquí el 1er cap de esta nueva historia.

 **Lux Dragneel:** Pues eh aquí recién terminado el capítulo No. 1 con la revelación de la Ira y la Princesa.

 **Grey Akabane:** Pues calma las ansias que ya llega el 1er cap, aunque creo que en si no revelo mucho tampoco en este capítulo, pero a lo mejor y algunos adivinan o pueden que falle, solo hay una forma de saberlo y es leerlo.

 **Haru Zafiro:** Pues hasta donde yo entiendo, la personalidad si es muy cercana al de su Pecado, en realidad, debido a que si se parecen o lo tienen son marcados con esos pecados, pero si quieres saber quien es el Dragón, lee el capítulo de hoy.

 **Dark Dragneel:** Pues pronto no fue, pero si lo podrás leer.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1.- En Búsqueda de los 7.**

En el hermoso reino de Fiore, el cual era gobernado por un amable rey, Thomas E. Fiore, el actual rey, quien poseía una extraña y rara magia, **[Future Vision]** , el cual, le permite ver el futuro, aunque no sabe cuándo y que lo provocaba, solo que algo pasaba, pero de la nada, el rey cayó enfermo de la nada y los grandes líderes fueron quienes gobernaban.

Pero para el **[Mago Santo]** , algo estaba mal con el **[Gran Caballero Sacro]** , pero debido a no tener prueba, no podía decir nada, solo guiar a sus propios alumnos con la magia que debían de obtener, pero incluso notando el tipo de mundo que había, debía de hacer algo.

– Está seguro de lo que dice – Pregunto una voz femenina a la persona quien había dado una importante información.

Un anciano hombre de cabello blanco con el frente calvo, era pequeño debido a la edad, de una blanca piel llena de arrugas y de unos orbes negros serios y sabios, usaba un traje blanco con una capa negra con un circulo azul con una cruz dentro, aquella persona tenía una expresión pensativa y algo decaída.

– Así es princesa, algo oscuro está a punto de pasar y los **[Caballeros Sacros]** pueden ser los responsables, por eso, es imprescindible que busque ayuda – Dijo el mago sabio a una de las princesas de Fiore con gran dolor – Quisiera ayudarlos, pero ni yo con todo mi poder, podría combatir contra él **[Gran Caballero Sacro]** y sus discípulos.

– Pero a quien le puedo pedir ayuda, Makarov-Ji-san – Pregunto la voz de la reina con suma pena.

– Solo conozco a un grupo de personas capaces de hacer algo como eso… [Nanatsu no Taizai] – Dijo el mago con un tono nostálgico y algo dolido.

– Los 7 pecados – Dijo impresionada la princesa – Pero como los encontrare, no se sabe dónde están y si hay pista de ellos, cuando se llega a ese lugar, desaparecen sin dejar rastro.

– Lo sé, pero son la única esperanza que tenemos, si queremos salvar a Fiore, debemos… debes de encontrar a los 7 y evitar que la profecía de su padre, se haga realidad – Ante esas palabras, el mago santo suspiro con pesadez – Princesa, activare un conjuro y la llevara fuera de la cuidad, entonces tendrá que emprender el viaje para encontrar a los 7 pecados capitales.

– De acuerdo – Dijo la princesa del reino con convicción.

Ese mismo día, una de las princesas del reino dejo el palacio sin que nadie lo supiera y su búsqueda empezaría.

 _*-*-*-*-*UN TIEMPO DESPUÉS*-*-*-*-*_

En las tranquilas calles de Magnolia, una hermosa ciudad llena de magia y vida, donde la gente se ayuda entre ella, donde casi nunca había problemas en sus calles y demás, aunque claro, no era perfecto, también habían quienes no entendían o arruinaban esa tranquilidad, en luchas en bares o fuera de ellos, siendo detenidos por los guerreros sacros.

En un bar a la entrada del bosque de Magnolia, estaba escrito en la entrada, "Fairy Tail" y una extraña figura de un hada roja, donde mucha gente entraba.

Dentro de aquel bar, el cual era completamente hecho de madera, una gran cantidad de personas bebían alegres, mientras platicaban, comían, cantaban y sobre todo bebían de manera calmada y quien servía las tarras de cerveza, era un gato azul volador con una bolsa verde, nada fuera de lo normal.

– Una cerveza del bosque negro, un vino de la cosecha de hace 100 años y una carne de foca-leopardo saliendo – Dijo al dueño y hasta ahora, único empleado de aquel bar, el cual era un joven de cabello rosado alborotado en puntas, de una tez ligeramente bronceada y de unos ojos ónix, tenía una salvaje expresión, aquel joven solo vestía con un chaleco negro con partes doradas y un pantalón holgado blanco y unas sandalias.

– Como siempre la bebida y comida de este lugar son muy buenas – Dijo un cliente con una grata sonrisa en cara – Dame otra cerveza grande y 4 órdenes de chuletas de cerdo.

– Salen al instante – Dijo el joven de salmón melena, quien rápidamente dejo el plato en un lugar para que el gato azul lo tomara y lo llevara a una mesa volando.

– Como se esperaba, un gran bar – Dijo otra persona – Y cuando planeas regresar, Maestro – Pregunto al peli salmón un cliente.

– No estoy seguro, debo de pensarlo con calma, puede depender de que tanto tarde en recargar las cosas – Dijo el peli salmón tranquilamente

Con una sonrisa, el maestro del bar, rápidamente continuo con su trabajo, ya sea con las bebidas, la comida o limpiando los platos, como el único personal de aquel bar además de un gato azul parlante volador, pero de la nada, una persona entro al bar.

– Se acerca – Al decir eso, todo el mundo volteo a ver al sujeto.

* * *

– Estas diciendo que viste al caballero oxidado – Dijo uno de los clientes al nuevo sujeto que llego – Eso solo es un cuento de niños, como el de, "si no te duermes temprano, uno de los 7 pecados capitales vendrá y te matara", eso es todo – Dijo uno de los clientes.

– ¿Nanatsu no Taizan? – Pregunto el maestro del bar al escuchar ese nombre.

– Cierto, el maestro aún era joven cuando existían y has viajado mucho como para oírlo – Dijo uno de los clientes habituales – **[Nanatsu no Taizai]** , fueron 7 poderosos caballeros que se revelaron en contra del reino y asesinaron al anterior **[Gran Caballero Sagrado]** , además de acabar con casi un centenar de caballeros, sin contar lo peligrosos que son – Dijo con algo de miedo un cliente – Esas 7 personas eran los 7 pecados capitales, los más fuertes e invencibles guerreros sagrados, de los cuales se buscaban vivos o muertos, mejor muertos – Dijo el cliente, pero el maestro no le tomo mucha importancia.

De la nada, unos metálicos sonidos se esparcieron por toda el área, CLAP, CLAP, las pisadas sonaban como una armadura, posiblemente un caballero sacro, no sería raro ver a uno tomando una cerveza en pleno día cuando nada interesante pasaba.

Abriendo la puerta de local, efectivamente una persona con una armadura de caballero abrió la puerta, pero aquella armadura estaba oxidada, aquello aterro de sobre manera a los clientes, quienes escaparon a gran velocidad, todos aterrados de ver a aquel caballero de oxidada armadura, el cual tras unos pasos se desplomó en el suelo.

Al ver eso, los clientes con todo el miedo posible, salieron corriendo al ver al caballero que acusaron de ser un pecado capital, mientras corrían y gritaban abandonando todo, a la vista del dueño, frunció el ceño al ver cómo la gente se iba sin pagar y eso lo molesto.

– Y ahora qué haremos – Pregunto el gato azul al dueño del bar.

– Una sola cosa Happy, ver si este oxidado caballero tiene el dinero de la gente que escapo sin pagar lo que consumió – Dijo el maestro del bar al gato azul volador.

– Sabes – Dijo Happy mirando la tienda – Aquel cerdo parlante Hawk, realmente nos sería útil en este momento – Dijo el gato al ver la gran cantidad de comida desperdiciadas que había por todas partes.

– Tal vez, pero ahora hay que quitarle esta armadura al caballero y cobrarle – Dijo el maestro del bar a su gato para quitar el casco y revelar un verde cabello – Una chica – Se asombró el maestro de tal sorpresa – No creo que tenga el dinero suficiente – Dijo Natsu para soltar un suspiro.

– Aye – Dijo Happy apoyando a su amo.

* * *

Tras el paso del tiempo, unas 2 horas, los ojos de la inconsciente chica se abrieron, un hermoso y lacio cabello verde como el jade mismo, de una tez blanca brillante por el sudor y unos orbes de igual color que su cabello, su hermoso rostro tenía una expresión cansada, actualmente usaba un traje negro de una sola pieza, que resaltaba su gran cuerpo, sobre todo en el área del pecho, además de que llevaba consigo, un collar con una piedra de jade con ella.

– Vaya, así que ya despertaste – Una voz alejada de ella, hizo que volteara a ver al dueño de esa voz, encontrándose con el maestro del bar de rosada melena acompañado de un gato azul – Okey, ahora pasemos a la pregunta más importante – Dijo el joven con una suave sonrisa – Tienes el dinero para pagarme la comida de los clientes que escaparon por tu armadura – La joven se sorprendió ante aquella pregunta.

– Disculpe pero, no entiendo con exactitud qué es lo que quiere decir con eso – Dijo la dama al maestro del bar – Además, quién es usted y donde estoy – Pregunto ahora ella.

– Nunca ha escuchado que es de mala educación pedir el nombre de alguien sin dar el suyo antes – Pregunto al maestro a la dama acostada en su cama.

– Entonces debería decirme su nombre 1ro – Dijo la dama algo enojada ya.

– Yo nunca le pregunte su nombre – Dijo el maestro – Yo pregunte si podía pagar por la gente que aterro con su armadura, pero no su nombre.

– Mi nombre es Hisui E. Fiore – Dijo la hermosa joven con una vena en la cabeza – Ahora responda a mis preguntas – Ordeno la peli verde joven al peli rosado.

–… Si tú no has contestado a mis preguntas, además, no eres muy arrogante para pedir algo – La princesa estaba cada vez más enojada con el joven maestro – Como sea, este es "Fairy Tail", un bar movedizo del cual soy dueño y debido a que usted entro a mi bar en esa cosa – Dijo apuntando la armadura oxidada en una esquina – Mis clientes escaparon sin pagarme, así que espero que tenga el dinero para pagarme o de lo contrario… – Debido al tono que utilizo el dueño, aquello aterro a la joven princesa Hisui.

– Espere, efectivamente no llevo dinero conmigo, pero puedo pagarle la comida – Dijo Hisui pero el maestro alzo una ceja – Mi nombre es Hisui E. Fiore, como lo dice mi nombre, soy una de las hijas del rey de Fiore, si vamos al castillo le podré pagar lo que los clientes no comieron – El maestro del bar suspiro.

– Para cuando decidas regresas, si es que lo haces, ya no estaré en Magnolia, como sea, vayamos a una pregunta aún más importante – Dijo el maestro a la princesa – ¿Qué hace una de las hijas del rey Thomas, fuera del palacio y que busca?, respóndeme o sino… – Tras decir su advertencia, el corazón de la mano derecha se prendió en un intenso fuego mágico y aquello aterro aún peor a la pobre princesa.

– Te lo diré, te lo diré – Dijo Hisui muy aterrada y el mago apago su fuego y escucho – Estoy buscando a los 7 pecados capitales – Debido a su seria voz, el maestro del bar supo que no mentía.

– Quieres comer algo – Pregunto cortésmente a la princesa, quien asintió ligeramente.

* * *

Ya en la planta baja del bar, la hermosa princesa estaba delante de un plato de carne cocinada a la perfección, mientras el maestro del bar estaba limpiando las jarras de cerveza y el gato azul volador, el cual sorprendió mucho a Hisui, estaba limpiando todas las sobras dejadas por los clientes.

– Entonces, porque una princesa busca a la infame y traicionera organización de los 7 pecados capitales, acaso busca derrocar a su padre y tomar control del reino – Pregunto con suma curiosidad el maestro del bar, pero bueno, era algo obvio, cuantas personas o en este caso princesas, buscan a los más grandes enemigos del pueblo.

– No es eso – Dijo la princesa al joven maestro del bar – Los caballeros sagrados del reino, se han vuelto locos con el poder y uno de los grandes consejeros del rey… de mi padre, creen que intentaran tomar el control del reino muy pronto, así que, para evitar que eso pase, debo de buscar la forma de detener eso, así que, si los **[Caballeros Sagrados]** son los malos, **[Nanatsu no Taizai]** deben ser buenos… o eso es lo que creo – Dijo la hermosa princesa mirando al suelo.

– Ya veo – Dijo el maestro del bar – Bueno, no creo que haga falta decirlo, pero, si crees que una banda de personas que asesinaron casi todos los caballeros sacros de Fiore en un solo día, escucharan a la hija del reino que los culpo de traición, realmente eres ingenua – Ante tales palabras, la princesa se sintió ofendida, molesta e impotente – Pero un sabio y poderoso hombre dijo una vez… "La idiotez solo es un camino a la felicidad y la ingenuidad, un milagro otorgado a los que son inocentes y con un buen futuro" – Recitando esas palabras, los ojos de la princesa se abrieron en sorpresa – Aunque bueno, esa persona, ya quedo en el olvido.

– Esas palabras, donde las escucho – Pregunto la princesa al maestro del bar, quien miró a la princesa – Esas palabras son las _{Palabras de Bendiciones}_ del pecado del orgullo, acaso lo ha visto, sabe dónde se encuentra – La princesa estaba emocionada al escuchar al maestro del bar recitar esas palabras, pero el maestro puso una mueca.

– Lamento informarle princesa, pero esas palabras me las dijo un cliente hace ya 2 años, en el pueblo _[Midoriyama]_ , así que, realmente no sé cuándo ni dónde escucho esas palabras – Esas palabras deprimieron a la princesa, esperanzada de encontrar a uno de los 7.

– Ya veo – Dijo bastante desanimada la princesa – Encontrar 1ro al **[Dragón de la Ira]** o **[El León del Orgullo]** , sería realmente bueno, pero parece que no será para nada sencillo – Con una sonrisa entristecida la princesa pasó a su comida, dando el 1er sorbo – Deliciosa – Dijo impresionada ante tal sabor.

– Muchas gracias – Dijo el maestro del bar.

– Y porque esos 2 pecados son tan importantes – Pregunto Happy el gato azul volador a la princesa de Jade.

– Realmente deseo llevarte conmigo gatito – Dijo la hermosa princesa al gato parlante, pero con una sonrisa decidida respondió – Porque esos 2, son los más fuertes entre los 7 pecados, sobretodo el orgullo, se dice que es capaz de pelear a la par contra los otros 6 y salir victorioso, incluso han dicho que ha vencido a seres casi invencibles – El gato volador parlante estaba sorprendido, realmente sonaba como alguien muy poderoso – El dragón, se dice que es capaz de destruir una ciudad entera en menos de un día, además de ser el capitán, por eso, esos 2 son los que busco más que cualquier otro de los 7, el más fuerte y el capitán deben de saber dónde se encuentran los otros 6 y de esa manera, juntarlos una vez más.

– Ya veo, eso tiene sentido – Dijo Happy muy impresionado de lo que decía la princesa – Entonces, cuanto llevas viajando para encontrarlos – Hizo una nueva pregunta a la princesa y esta se deprimió.

–… 2 Meses – Dijo algo avergonzada la princesa de ojos de jade – Pero no he encontrado ningún dato sobre el paradero de esos 7 caballeros y eso me preocupa, por eso, esperaba poder obtener información en este lugar – Explicó Hisui al dueño y al gato.

– Es obvio que no obtendrás información – Dijo el maestro y la princesa lo volteo a ver – Los 7 pecados capitales, que son buscados, obviamente no estarían en lugares muy poblados como Magnolia, sino en lugares con pocas personas, escondiendo sus nombres o buscando cosas que hacer, además, ninguno de mis clientes sabe nada de eso, salvo que llevan un buen tiempo desaparecido – La princesa suspiro con pesadez al escuchar esa respuesta del maestro del bar.

– Ya veo – Dijo la princesa algo deprimida.

De la nada un sonido sonó, [Toc] [Toc], el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta del bar.

– Abra, somos los caballeros de Magnolia, hemos venido a arrestar al caballero oxidado que se dice entro en el bar – Dijo una voz fuera del bar, pero eso aterro a la princesa.

– Lárguense, este bar no acepta caballeros y aun no olvido la última noche Emilio, así que lárgate o te meteré la espada que tienes y la lanza de tu compañero por el culo hasta que uno te salga por la garganta – Dijo con un frío tono el barman a los caballeros que dejaron de tocar – Y dile a Wight que si no me paga lo que me debe, ningún caballero entrara a **[Fairy].**

– Esto no es un juego, debemos de capturar al caballero oxidado – Dijo Emilio al barman de manera seria.

– Y yo quiero los 328 millones 617 mil 524 Jewels que me deben los caballeros de este lugar – Dijo el barman de manera incluso más seria y peligrosa que sonaba sacada del mismo diablo en persona.

– Entraremos a la fuerza entonces – Dijo Emilio quien destruyo la puerta con su espada y entro con 5 caballeros.

Delante de ellos, una joven de cabello… ¿esmeralda?, el barman y el gato volador con felicidad en su nombre, pero la mirada de los caballeros se aterro al ver al barman.

– Que valiente se han vuelto los caballeros de Magnolia – Dijo el barman con una sutil sonrisa en su cara, aquello aterro a los caballeros.

– Lo sentimos mucho, pero es nuestro deber hacer… – No pudo continuar pues fue mandado a volar y chocar contra un muro y delante de donde él estaba, el barman con el puño delante de él y con una ligera hila de fuego saliendo de sus puños.

– No pedí disculpas, pedí dinero que me deben, realmente los caballeros de hoy en día, deberían aprender a cumplir las leyes – Dijo el barman de manera calmada, pero con un tono agresivo que dejaba algo nervioso a los caballeros – Bien mocosos, es hora de que aprendan que con los adultos no se juega.

Entonces el barman corrió y le dio un golpe en el estómago a uno de los 6 caballeros, para luego con una patada golpear su nuca y dejarlo caer inconsciente en el suelo, para dar un salto y esquivar 2 lanzas que iban directo a su cuello, entonces desde lo alto, con sus 2 brazos, bajándolas a gran velocidad, su cuerpo bajo mientras giraba y cuando cayó en medio de ambos, con una patada los dejo fuera de combate.

Entonces salto para atrás, esquivando el ataque de una espada, mirando a los únicos 2 caballeros que quedaban, pero con una aburrida sonrisa.

– No sonreirás por más tiempo – Dijo uno de los soldados – **[Florete Marchita]** – Y de la nada, un aura negra rodeo la espada, pero el barman no parecía sorprendido.

Cortando el aire y lanzando una energía en forma de corte, el barman sonrió con burla y con su mano desnuda detuvo el ataque.

 _[CRASH]_

Y con apretar su mano, rompió el ataque, sorprendiendo a los 2 caballeros, quienes temblaban de pavor ante eso, entonces el de la espada de oscuridad trato de escapar, pero en barman de un salto, llego arriba de su cabeza y con flamas en su pie, golpeo la cabeza del guerrero, el cual fue mandado al suelo y continuo su línea de escape con la cabeza enterrada en el suelo y siendo llevado por el golpe.

Entonces solo quedaba un solo caballero, el cual estaba temblando de miedo ante el barman delante de él, el cual tenía una mirada feroz y temible.

– Entonces, quieres continuar la fiesta o planeas decirle a Wight que no pienso tolerar algo como esto y si quiere entrar o verme, que me page lo que debe ese cerdo de mierda – Ordeno el barman con clara molestia en su voz.

– No hace falta, ese… _cerdo_ , ya se encuentra aquí – Dijo una voz ajena a los presentes.

Un adulto hombre de una gran complexión, de un cabello negro arreglado a los lados y de una blanca piel, de unos ojos avellanas y de un rostro bastante cómico y algo agresivo, usaba una armadura verde con plata y con una espada en su cinturón, además de tener un gran cuerpo de ancho.

– Vaya, sino es ni más ni menos que el líder de los caballeros nobles de Magnolia, viniste a pagarme – Pregunto el barman al caballero con una sonrisa en cara.

Ante esas palabras, el capitán de los caballeros, saco su espada y trato de cortar al joven, pero el joven barman, con su propia espada detuvo la del capitán con una sola mano, a la vez que, con su puño prendido en fuego, lo llevo a la cara del capitán, quien salto a un lado para esquivar, sin notar como el joven barman sonrió al ver eso.

El capitán se resbalo con una botella que había en el suelo, entonces el barman con una gran velocidad, logro darle patada que lo mando contra un muro, dejándolo cerca de parecer inconsciente, pero el barman no bajo la guardia.

– Levántate, ni creas que me engañaras con esa farsa – Dijo el barman y el hombre se levantó con una sonrisa irónica en su cara.

– Como se esperaba, pero aun así acabare contigo, inútil basura – Dijo el capitán mientras lanzaba su espada en contra del barman, quien simplemente negó con la cabeza la acción del capitán de los Guardias Reales de Magnolia.

El líder de los caballeros corría a donde estaba el barman de rosados cabellos, el cual se quedó esperando en su lugar con total paz y tranquilidad, sin intimidarse de la diferencias de tamaños entre Wight y él.

Ambos chocaron espadas, ambos con un fuerte empuje donde causaba el sonido del metal chocando resonar por toda la zona, mientras la princesa miraba atónita como un simple barman era rival para un líder de caballero de una ciudad como lo era Magnolia.

Ambos se separaron con el uso de sus espadas, pero el líder estaba muy enojado, entonces, reunió una enorme cantidad de energía mágica de una tonalidad verde, entonces, la espada que llevaba consigo fue rodeada y por algún motivo se sentía más peligrosa.

– Acabare esto de una vez y por todas, ya estuviste mucho tiempo vagando por el mundo, es hora de desaparecer de un vez, maldito dragón inútil – Grito Wight mientras concentraba toda la magia en el filo de la espada y se lanzaba contra el barman.

El barman estaba tranquilo y esperando, mientras su puño se prendía en un fuego, el cual desprendía un calor abrumador, pero la princesa Hisui pensó las palabras con las que Wight se refirió al barman, pero era imposible.

Con solo unos pasos de distancia, Wight con una sonrisa, corto el aire frente a ellos, pero nada pasó, entonces…

 _[SLURP][SLURP]_

El sonido de gotas cayendo al suelo resonó en el bar, entonces, el barman miró a su espalda y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, pues en su espalda, Hisui había sido cortada ligeramente por los lados y su compañero y amigo como hijo, Happy, tenía su cuerpo cortado cerca de ser letal, mientras una gran cantidad de sangre salía de su estómago y su boca, pues se había puesto delante del ataque para proteger a su nueva amiga.

 _[BOOMP]_

Luego, el sonido de su cuerpo al caer al suelo mal herido resonó en la cabeza del barman, mientras Hisui corría a ver al pobre gato, entonces, la risa de Wight se escuchó, burlándose de la herida del pobre gato, a la vez que se burlaba del barman de gran manera.

Wight se acercó donde el barman, con su espada cubierta de un aura verde con negro, cuando estaba delante del barman, alzó la hoja de la espada y estaba listo para acabar con el barman.

La princesa Hisui miró eso y le gritó al barman, pero esto no hizo nada y la princesa observo como Wight bajo la espada para cortar al barman, por lo cual cerro los ojos para no ver el destino del barman.

[KRACK][FSHHH][CLANK]

De la nada, la espada de Wight se rompió y se clavó en una pared, ante los aterrados ojos del líder de los guardias, el barman simplemente uso su muñeca para que eso pasara, entonces retrocedió con miedo en sus ojos.

– Wight – Llamó el barman al líder de los guardias y debido a la voz, la princesa abrió los ojos y observo como el barman estaba intacto, pero sus ojos brillaban con odio, con un intenso instinto asesino, como el de una bestia – Durante mucho tiempo te guarde algo de respeto por ayudarme en estos tiempos, incluso cuando nadie de los 7 lo dijo, eras un gran guerrero, siempre creí que serías alguien digno de ser llamado guerrero sacro… pero ahora… _Te mandare al infierno_ – De la nada, el cuerpo del barman fue rodeado por un torrentes de llamas, los cuales quemaron la camisa de Natsu y mostraron su bien entrenado cuerpo.

Hisui se sonrojo, pero sus ojos entonces cayeron en el hombre del barman, aquella imagen negra que brillaba en rojo en esos momentos, una ser retiniano largo con alas que comía su propia cola, la marca de un dragón negro, la ira del mago que lo portaba y con una fuerza monstruosa que llevaba desde su nacimiento…

– Nanatsu no Taizai: El Pecado del Dragón de la Ira… Natsu Dragneel – Dijo Hisui con sorpresa al ver al líder, capitán de los 7 pecados capitales.

– " _Oigan mi llamado, almas en desgracia que a los vivos culpan, de las llamas del purgatorio devoren al mal, con la maldad de los diablos y el perdón de los cielos"_ **[Castigo Imperial]** – Tras decir un cantico, la tierra se abrió y llamas llenaron todo el lugar.

El líder de los caballeros de Magnolia estaba aterrado, entonces, las llamas del cuerpo de Natsu se juntaron en sus manos, caminando hacia él, alzo su brazo y la imagen de un dragón rojo se hizo presente, entonces, al bajar el puño, un pilar de fuego consumió el cuerpo entero de Wight, hasta que las cenizas cayeron al suelo, sin nada más que él.

Hisui estaba asombrada y aterrada, era la 1ra vez que veía a un pecado capital, su poder, su fuerza, pero sobre todo, su brutalidad.

Natsu no dijo nada y se volteó, rápidamente tomo a Happy en sus manos y lo miró con dolor y tristeza, mordió sus labios, entonces lo llevo a la barra y lo acostó, rápidamente fue a buscar algo en la cocina.

Hisui se levantó y camino a donde estaba Happy acostado y acarició al gato, estaba vivo pero no por mucho, lagrimas se juntaron en sus ojos, no lo conocía de mucho, pero cuido de ella muy bien y la animo, el pobre gatito no se lo merecía.

Natsu salió rápidamente con un frasco pequeño con un líquido cristalino, abrió rápidamente el frasco y vertió el líquido en la herida de su hijo, mientras lo miraba con desesperación, Hisui miró a Happy nuevamente.

Pero sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, humo salía de la herida mientras esta cicatrizaba, entonces el gato volador abrió sus ojos cansadamente y miró a los 2 jóvenes humanos que lo miraban.

– Pasó algo – Pregunto Happy a su padre y a la princesa.

Hisui quiso abrazar a Happy al ver que estaba bien, pero Natsu se le adelante y abrazo fuertemente a su hijo, con un gran y fuerte abrazo, pero no lo suficientemente fuerte como para lastimarlo.

Happy parpadeo confundido, pero simplemente acepto y regreso el abrazo a su padre de manera cariñosa.

– Te quiero papá – Poniendo su cabeza en el hombro de Natsu, Happy exclamo.

– Y yo a ti hijo – Respondió Natsu mientras ligeras gotas de lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.

Hisui miró esa escena y cerró los ojos con nostalgia, recordando cuando era así con su padre, cuando la abrazaba y la besaba en la mejilla, cuando pasaban el rato, provoco una sonrisa en su cara.

– Y qué piensas hacer – Pregunto Natsu sacando a Hisui de sus pensamientos – Ahora que sabes que soy el Capitán de los 7 Pecados Capitales, Natsu Dragneel, el Dragón de la Ira, que piensas hacer – Pregunto Natsu a la princesa del reino de Fiore.

Hisui miró a Natsu a los ojos, entonces sus orbes jades brillaron con determinación, Natsu sonrió al ver eso en sus ojos.

– De acuerdo – Dijo Natsu a la princesa, quien miró sorprendida a Natsu – Este nuevo régimen es una basura, no me gusta para nada y aun le debo mi vida al rey Thomas, así que te ayudare a encontrar a los otros 6 pecados y tomar de nuevo el control de Fiore bajo el mandato de Thomas.

– Muchas gracias – Dijo Hisui con una sonrisa en cara.

– No me agradezcas todavía – Dijo Natsu a Hisui, quien miró sorprendida a Natsu – Te ayudare, pero no conozco el paradero de los otros 6 pecados, además de que pasaremos con grandes problemas para encontrarlos y aún más para convencerlos de ayudar, no todos son muy fieles o leales.

– Como son los otros 6 – Pregunto Hisui nerviosa a Natsu.

– Como sus pecados indican – Dijo Natsu a la princesa.

* * *

 _Aquel que solo busca la paz sobre todo y poder descansar sin que nadie lo moleste, una persona que busca un lugar tranquilo donde vivir y que raras veces se levanta a pelear…_

 **[El Pecado de la Pereza]**

Se puede observar un oscuro bosque en alguna parte de Fiore, donde en el centro de ese bosque, una energía oscura rodeaba una enorme área donde, si se observaba bien, se podía observar a unas cuantas sombras a una de ellas en especial que parecía que volaba.

– Ringo… perdóname – Dijo una suave voz calmada, pues estaba hablando dormido.

* * *

 _Una persona que desea ser como los demás, que no desea ser diferente a las demás personas, quien busca tener todo aquello que tienen los demás y ella no._

 **[El Pecado de la Envidia]**

En una hermosa montaña, la nieve caía suavemente por todo el lugar, los ríos no se congelaban y continuaban fluyendo, pero la naturaleza si era cubierto de un hermoso blanco y una persona estaba sentada en un tronco observando como la nieve caía al suelo.

– Otro nevado día, eh – Dijo con un bajo animo al observar la nieve caer al suelo.

* * *

 _Un pervertido que siempre hace cosas que no debería, que disfrutar de los placeres carnales sin importar nada más, un ser que busca satisfacer su propia vida._

 **[El Pecado de la Lujuria]**

Se puede observar una hermosa ciudad, en un burdel con las damas más hermosas de diversas razas y en el centro estaba un joven disfrutando de la vista con una sonrisa en su cara.

– Que buena vida, ojala los demás estuvieran aquí para disfrutar conmigo – Dijo con una voz de diversión y ligera burlar.

* * *

 _Una persona inmortal que tiene todo lo que desea, un ladrón que lo ha obtenido todo en el mundo y lo ha perdido todo, un ladrón capaz de hacer cosas impensables y que posee la única cosa que nadie más puede poseer… la inmortalidad._

 **[El Pecado de la Avaricia]**

En una de las múltiples prisiones de Fiore, en lo más profundo de estas, unas sombra encadenada, la cual parecía haber sido atravesada por diversas armas se encontraban al parecer cantando algo en su condena, aunque el aíre parecía ser muy pesado para una persona normal y el interior estaba lleno de otros objetos de tortura.

– _Ojala mis sueños se hicieran realidad_ _, se hagan realidad_ _, porque un montón, Doraemon_ _puede hacer que se cumplan todos_ _-_ Cantaba un preso con una suave voz, pero con una tonada muy suave – Me pregunto cuánto tiempo más tendré que esperar – Dijo con una voz cansada, antes de continuar cantando.

* * *

 _Una persona con un apetito sobre todo muy grande, quien busca llenar todo aquello que quera llenar, desde comida hasta conocimientos, una persona llena de misterios y muy habilidosa._

 **[El Pecado de la Gula]**

En otro reino cercano a Fiore, se podía observar a 2 personas hablando mientras estaban frente a una espada con mango de oro atorada en una piedra, donde uno negaba con la cabeza a la otra persona, quien al parecer intentaba animar a la otra.

– Solo toma la espada y liberala de la maldita piedra, sé que puedes hacerlo, te convertirás en un gran Rey si sacas la espada, solo confía más en ti y lo lograras, seres el mejor rey que haya existido nunca – Animaba la voz de una hermosa dama a su compañero en las sombras dudoso de sacar la espada de la piedra.

* * *

 _La última persona, un joven lleno de soberbia que tiene bien merecido, invencible, superior a todo ser y capaz de derrotar a quien sea, sin dudas, el más fuerte de los 7 pecados capitales y quien lleva en sus puños, el poder del sol mismo._

 **[El Pecado del Orgullo].**

En una tierra oscura por la lluvia, múltiples cadáveres de dragones caían uno a uno del cielo mismo, las lluvias dejaron de ser de agua y se mancharon con el rojo de la sangre, mientras que de pie en esa zona, 2 personas, el mayor miraba como la menor batallaba con grandes cantidades de dragones.

– No temas, sigue avanzando y lo lograras, continúa de esa manera y vencerás, eres quien busca ser mi hermana jurada, entonces levanta y pelea, avanza y derrota a cada ser delante de ti, demuéstrame tu poder como hija de un Dragón, muéstrame lo que tienes para llevar el título de Dragón del cielo – Declaro la sombra con poder en su voz, provocando que la sombra más pequeña lanzara más y más ataques en base de aire.

La niña continúo y la sombra sonrió, entonces miró al cielo y continuo caminando para apoyar a la pequeña sombra.

…

– Ese tipo de personas son los 6 pecados restantes y te aseguro, que son peor de lo que las personas hablan, así que ten mucho cuidado cuando los conozcas – Dijo o más bien advirtió Natsu a la princesa – Mañana por la mañana no iremos en búsqueda de los 6, prepárate para todo lo que se aproxima… Princesa.

Y de esa manera, el viaje entre ambos, princesa y caballero dio inició.

* * *

 **Y con esto el final del capítulo 1 de este nuevo fic.**

 **Como vieron, aunque muchos abran adivinado, el 1er pecado, el Dragón de la Ira es Natsu Dragneel y la princesa es Hisui y ambos van en búsqueda de los demás pecados capitales para recuperar el trono del rey Thomas.**

 **La historia no será como en el canon en algunas cosas, sobre todo en la forma en la que el Dragón y la Princesa encuentran a los demás pecados, pues cambié un poco las cosas además de habilidades para hacerlo más entretenido.**

 **Sobre quienes serán los 1ros pecados en aparecer, no lo sé, estoy dudando sobre eso, no sé si dejar que sea [Envidia], [Avaricia], [Pereza] como los 1ros 3 o cambiar el orden y que sea diferente, pero eso creo lo decidiré a futuro.**

 **Sin más que decir…**

 **Nos leemos luego.**


End file.
